Special
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry first meets Charlie at age 11, and even then, he knew Charlie was special.


**Title:** Special  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Charlie/Harry  
**Warnings:** Canon Divergence  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Harry first meets Charlie at age 11, and even then, he knew Charlie was special.  
**Word Count: **578  
**Notes: **For the Pick a List Competition over at the HPFC forums. My prompt is Norbort (Norborta). Also for The Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza challenge.  
For this story, instead of friends coming to pick up Norbort in the first book, Charlie does. Also, because of the pairing, Charlie and Harry have more interaction than they did in the books.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please

* * *

When Charlie came to pick up Norbort and take him to Romania, Harry felt his breath catch. Charlie was absolutely beautiful in a rugged way. He had bulging muscles, probably due his job of working at a dragon sanctuary. His red hair was long for a male, going down to his ears, and he had blue eyes that seemed to be laughing.

Charlie didn't do more than glance at Harry, and he felt a keen disappointment at that. Harry was too young to understand what he was truly feeling, though.

Harry met Charlie once again at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before his fourth year. Harry felt his heart flutter when he was face to face with Charlie again. Only this time, he understood a little bit more about what he was feeling.

"Hi," he shyly waved when Charlie's attention was on him.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry tried to think of something to say, something witty that would impress Charlie. All he came up with was, "How's Norbort?"

"Norbort is doing well, and actually, it's Norborta now. We discovered he was actually a 'she.'"

Harry nodded, feeling awkward around someone so awesome. He wished he wasn't just some little kid.

After the Death Eater disturbance, they had all gone back to the burrow and Harry was excited to find out that Charlie was staying there as well.

Harry got to talk to Charlie. They talked about Charlie's job and Harry's classes. They talked about Quidditch and flying. Charlie was so down-to-earth, and after getting over his initial shyness, Harry found it extremely easy to talk to Charlie.

They night before he was to go back to Hogwarts, Charlie gave him his first kiss. It was sweet, and gentle, and everything a first kiss should be, except it was with someone so much older than him.

"If you were a little older, I would love to see where this could go," Charlie whispered as his forehead pressed against Harry's.

"So I'm too young for you?"

Charlie nodded, and he looked truly regretful as he softly caressed Harry's cheek. "I'm going back to Romania and you'll be in school. It would never work, not yet at least."

"What about after I graduate?" Harry asked hopefully.

Charlie smiled. "We'll see."

Harry saw Charlie again at the first task, but nothing between them was said besides congratulations from Charlie after Harry defeated the Hungarian Horntail.

At Bill's and Fleur's wedding, they had a brief conversation. Before Harry was forced to flee along with Ron and Hermione, Harry quickly stood up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Charlie's cheek. He knew his looks were different, but he hoped Charlie got the message.

As soon as Voldemort was defeated, Harry sought Charlie out. They met each other in the middle. "Is it time?" Harry asked, hoping.

Charlie nodded and held his arms out for Harry to run into. Charlie's strong arms came around and held Harry securely to his stocky body.

Harry first saw Charlie at 11, and even then, at that young age, he knew Charlie was special. Charlie gave him his first kiss at 14 and subsequently broke his heart. And now, at age 17, Harry was finally getting a chance to be with Charlie. Despite the losses suffered during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry felt pure happiness that he was in Charlie's arms and hoped to always be in Charlie's arms, no matter what the future might bring them.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
